


No Place I'd Rather Beach

by psyraah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: “Kei,” Tetsurou lamented, drawing Kei’s name into some long, aural experience that managed to be grating, annoying, and endearing all at once.(Or summers, their first holiday together, and Kei's continuing confusion about why he's dating an overgrown child.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the wonderful [trololous](http://trololous.tumblr.com) as a thank you gift for her lovely holiday cards, and all her art. I hope you enjoy this fluffy thing!
> 
> Accompanying adorable art by [littletornviolet](http://littletornviolet.tumblr.com/post/155878599257/a-collaboration-with-psyraah-who-wrote-this).

“Kei,” Tetsurou whined.

 

_Her heart pounded. This was where she belonged, and for the first time in her life, she felt content and at peace. Things were all right._

_No, things were perfect._

“Kei,” Tetsurou pleaded.

 

_And as she drifted off to sleep, the fireplace crackling a gentle rhythm that slid in right next to the steady cadence of their hearts—_

“Kei,” Tetsurou lamented, drawing Kei’s name into some long, aural experience that managed to be grating, annoying, and endearing all at once.

“Kuroo-san,” Kei said, as Kei only did when his last nerve was being tested and Kuroo was placing the second-to-last straw on the camel’s back. Or horse. Or donkey.

Pack animal. Irrelevant.

“What is it?” he asked, following the question with a long-suffering sigh that he had had plenty of time to perfect.

“It’s hot,” Tetsurou said. Or, well, the sound came from the lump behind Kei that had wound its arms pathetically around Kei’s waist. A lump that, to some degree, _resembled_ his boyfriend. The lump also had its face smashed into the floor, if the pressure against Kei’s tailbone was anything to go by. And if experience was anything to go by; the situation was tragically familiar.

“Well observed,” Kei said, turning another page as the protagonist of the romance novel that he was reading—although now he couldn’t _concentrate_ —fell asleep in the arms of the Love of Her Life.

“But it’s _December_.” The words were muffled against the cloth of Kei’s shirt, and shook pleasantly against the skin of his back. “It’s _Christmas_!”

“Again, well observed.” With a sigh, Kei carefully nested his bookmark between the pages of his novel, and set it aside. There were some things—and Kuroo Tetsurou was one of them—which just couldn’t be ignored for long.

“It’s too hot,” Tetsurou continued, his arms tightening around Kei. “Where’s the snow? The fireplaces? The hot chocolate?”

“I imagine they exist in abundance back home,” Kei said, and he swivelled. He did try to keep the swivel slow; he didn’t want to get sand everywhere, and beach towels didn’t quite have the correct friction for smooth rotation without unleashing sandy doom. “But the whole point of not being home is that we’re on a holiday.”

“But it’s _hot_.”

“Would you like to go back inside?” Kei murmured, finally turning around enough to face the pile of hair attached to some kind of long torso and even longer legs that was sprawled out on the sand. Gently, he started to run his fingers through Tetsurou’s hair. _Only_ to get the sand out of it. Not because it felt nice.

(Not at all.)

To be fair, it was rather warm. Even if it wasn’t ridiculously hot—the salty breeze that came off the water was rather pleasant in fact—it was rather unusual to have travelled from snow and winter coats to boundless sunshine and beaches. “We can head back to the hotel if you want.”

“No,” Tetsurou sighed dramatically, and rolled so his head was pillowed on Kei’s thigh. Even with all the whining, when his golden eyes met Kei’s own, something in Tetsurou’s face…softened. Kei could never place what it was that changed when Tetsurou looked at him. If pressed, he’d say it was the way that his brow smoothed out, the slight widening of his eyes. And maybe the curve of his mouth as well? Just a little smile, soft and gentle, nothing like his teasing smirk. Something open and bright. Simple? Yes, simple in how Tetsurou just looked like he didn’t have a care in the world, looking up at Kei as though Kei had singlehandedly hung all the stars in the sky and rescued several abandoned kittens. But the way that Kei’s heart twisted, the way his own mouth wanted to lift into a smile, nothing about that could be simple.

Kei could never quite say what it was about Tetsurou’s sappy, stupidly-in-love look that _made_ him look so sappy and stupidly-in-love.

But he only knew of one way to describe it: beautiful.

“Stop that,” Kei muttered, shoving Tetsurou’s head away before he could catch hold of Kei’s embarrassing thoughts.

“What?” Tetsurou asked, rolling right back with his stupid grin and chuckle combination that drew Kei’s own smile out as easily as the wind lifted the ocean into waves.

“Staring,” Kei said flatly.

“You’re pretty.”

That—that wasn’t _fair_. Two words that sent Kei’s heart scrambling, that just gave him this overwhelming urge to bury himself in Tetsurou’s stupid, sappy smile _forever_. But he couldn’t, because that was _impossible_ , Tsukishima Kei. He knew better. But he wanted to try, because surely this was too much for Kei to take? Surely this was too big for his heart?

But that was the damn _thing_ , wasn’t it? The stupid thing about all of this. Every time Kei thought it was too much—too big, too good, too bright—Tetsurou just found another space within Kei’s heart that Kei didn’t even know existed. He’d walk right in, admire it with that stupid gorgeous smile of his (the one that lit up his eyes just so, all that light and wonder), and then call it his. Call it home.

“You’re stupid,” Kei said, because there was nothing else to say. Damn all this stupid _smiling_ , and how ridiculously happy he felt. Damn it all.

“Everyone seems stupid next to you, darling.”

“ _Stop_ that.”

“All right, all right,” Tetsurou relented, raising his hands in defeat with Kei started tugging at his hair.

The two of them were silent for a little moment. The rhythmic splashing of the water along the sand mingled with the harsh cry of the seagulls, the rustle of the wind through the trees, and the gentle contentment of Kei’s heart. “Did you want to get in the water?” he asked eventually, fingers still raking gently through Tetsurou’s hair. “Cool down?”

“Nah, I’m all right. You didn’t want to.”

Kei pulled out another one of his well-practised, long-suffering sighs. “I guess if you _really_ wanted to, I could accompany you. Prevent you drowning.”

Tetsurou frowned. “Seriously, it’s fine. It’s not a big deal. We can just chill here.”

“No, I—I wouldn’t mind getting in. It’ll be fun.”

“You said you couldn’t be bothered.”

“…it’ll be nice, I think, if it’s with you,” Kei muttered.

Kei gave it precisely two seconds.

One. Two—

“Tsukki, you _do_ care!” Tetsurou cried, before he gasped dramatically and threw himself on Kei.

 _So_ undignified.

“Get off me!” Kei said, but he couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up his throat as Tetsurou rained kisses on his cheeks. But Tetsurou didn’t let up, and just clung all the tighter, stupidly long arms wrapped around Kei’s shoulders in a ridiculously strong death grip.

“No, Tsukki, I love you!”

“You’re the worst,” Kei said, and finally succeeded in shoving Tetsurou off. But his boyfriend wasn’t deterred, simply chuckling as he picked himself up off the sand to shuffle over to their bags.

“You know what we need?” Tetsurou asked, rummaging through their stuff.

“Do I _want_ to know?”

“Sun protection!”

Kei sighed. “We put sunscreen on when we came out.”

“Gotta be safe, Tsukki.”

“Tetsurou—”

“Sunscreen!” Tetsurou announced, grinning wildly as he found his prize. Clumsily, he popped the cap off, and started squeezing the bottle far too enthusiastically.

“Seriously, Tetsu, I’ll be fine,” Kei said, but allowed Tetsurou to lean forward, bracing one hand on Kei’s thigh as he smeared an overly generous blob of sunscreen on Kei’s nose.

“Gotta take care of my moonshine,” Tetsurou said, and the word was ridiculous but his expression was soft. His dumb, floppy hair was pointed every which way as he leaned forward, sticky fingers applying more cream to Kei’s arm.

Then he was leaning forward, and Kei’s eyes widened when Tetsurou leaned in to gently, gently press a kiss to the tip of Kei’s nose.

And then he promptly jerked back and spluttered at the belated realisation that he’d just kissed the dollop of sunscreen sitting on said nose.

“I’ve been poisoned!” he cried.

Kei sighed, and shuffled forward. “You’re an idiot is what you are,” he said fondly, and swiped his thumb over Tetsurou’s lips to collect the white gunk. Then, because he felt like it, he pressed his lips to Tetsurou’s. “We seriously don’t need to do sunscreen again when we’ve only been out here for half an hour. We _did_ have summer in Japan, you know. You would think you’d know some basics.”

Looping his arms around Kei’s neck, Tetsurou hummed. “If forgetting the basics earns me a kiss every time, I don’t think I want to remember.”

“You are trouble,” Kei murmured, but brushed his lips against Tetsurou’s nose for good measure. Then he pressed his forehead against Tetsurou’s, loving the way that Tetsurou hummed contentedly, and the gentle dance of strong fingers against the nape of Kei’s neck.

“Only for you, moonshine.”

“The absolute worst,” Kei affirmed, before standing up and pulling Tetsurou up along with him. “Come on, otherwise all the water’s going to evaporate.”

Tetsurou gasped. “We should hurry!” With one final kiss to Kei’s cheek, Tetsurou dashed towards the water.

And with Tetsurou’s hand pulling him along in loving invitation, and Tetsurou’s childish laughter skipping through the breeze, Kei didn’t think that life could be any more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> My first kurotsuki, so let me know what you think! Rebloggable on [tumblr](http://psyraah.tumblr.com/post/155878841082/christmas-ficin-mid-january) here.


End file.
